There is known a container having a pair of like joined-together side wall panels and a sole end panel bridging the two side panels and constituting the bottom wall of the container. This bottom wall lies generally transverse to the two side panels and the top of the container is closed by simply heat sealing together the side panels along their two upper edges. Thus the container is indeed relatively inexpensive to manufacture and quite sturdy. It can be folded flat and is readily filled.
The principal disadvantage of such a container is that it is impossible to use it for large and/or heavy loads. If any of the wall panels are made sufficiently rigid to support the heavy load it is virtually impossible to fold the container flat. Another disadvantage is that the conical or frustoconical shape of the container gives it a limited volume relative to the floor space it occupies. Another disadvantage in the manufacture and filling of such containers is a complicated and frequently expensive process.